Question: Omar starts counting at 46, and he counts by fours. If 46 is the 1st number that Omar counts. what is the 15th number that he counts?
Explanation: What is the first number that he counts? $46$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&46 + 4 \\ &= 50\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&46 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 46 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 54\end{align*}$ What is the 15th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&46 + (14\times4) \\ &= 46 + 56 \\ &= 102\end{align*}$